WTCW, Episodio 2: Campistas No Tan Pajeros (Parte 2)
Nota: Este es un fic basado puramente en un Camp. Nota 2: La mayoría de los diálogos de este episodio así como el desafío están basados en lo que ocurrió en el respectivo episodio del Camp, si quieres más información acerca de los personajes y del concurso en si ve Aquí. Nota 3: Algunas escenas pueden contener lenguaje adulto y referencias sugerentes, esto es puramente hecho con el fin de entretener. Se recomienda discreción (? ---- ---- Duncs: La última vez en Wiki Total Camp WSP... Un nuevo show empieza al igual que el Drama; los primeros 10 participantes llegaron al nuevo campamento donde convivirán las siguientes semanas, luego de mostrarles el lugar, debieron someterse a una prueba de modelaje donde los mejores estilos ganarían. Al final, el recién llegado Catriel y el veterano Marcos ganaron el desafío y escogieron a los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos, donde pudieron verse algunos conflictos y amistades iniciar. Pero esto no se quedara así, es hora de continuar con la segunda parte de este desafío hoy, y podrán sintonizarlo aquí, en.... WIKI... TOTAL... ¡CAMP WSP! ---- Era más de tarde la misma noche de la elección de equipos, donde los participantes se dirigían a sus respectivas cabañas a descansar... (Cabaña de las Chicas) Patricia: *Entra a la cabaña con solo una toalla puesta* ¡Oh Dios, esa ducha estuvo Fan-tas-tica! Mi cuerpo necesitaba refrescarse Licca: Creo que ducharte a estas horas es un poco peligroso Patricia: ¿Quien te preguntó? Fui a esta hora porque más temprano los chicos pueden infiltrarse y verme desnuda, y no les daré el placer oh no querida *Se seca con su secadora* Caro: *Se tapa los oídos con su almohada* Eh, podrías bajarle un poco a la intensidad? Se escucha muy fuerte, no podríamos dormir asi Popu: *Roncando* Zzzz.... Patricia: ¿Que diceees? No te escuchooo *Le sube la intensidad* Manuela: *Se quita las sabanas de encima y se muestra que tiene rollos en el cabello y una mascarilla verde* ¡Podrían hacer silencio de una jodida vez! Todas: *Ven a Manuela* ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! Popu: *Se despierta* AAAAAAAH. *vuelve a dormirse* Manuela: Ay ya maduren. *Se cubre con las sabanas de nuevo* Patricia: Bueno mi cabello esta suficientemente seco, es hora de mi meditación pre-dormir. *Se cuelga de cabeza en su litera* Ohm.... Caro: *Se recuesta en su cama* De seguro en la cabaña de los chicos todo es normal Licca: Para mi que hacen yaoi entre todos Caro: Khe Licca: Eh, nada *Se duerme* (Cabaña de los Chicos) Marcos: Bien, es hora de aclarar unas cuantas cosas aquí. *Dibuja una línea con tiza en la mitad de la cabaña* Laureano: ¿No vas a tomar todo un lado para ti, verdad? Marcos: De hecho lo estaba pensando, pero mejor debo pensar en el bien de mi equipo. Así que este lado lo tendremos Ponchi, Nofor y yo y aquel lado lo tendrán ustedes dos Ponchi: ¿Crees que en serio sea necesario? Nofor: Yo quiero la misma litera que ese pequeñín. *señala a Ponchi* Ponchi: ...Repito, ¿Crees que es necesario? Marcos: Por supuesto que es necesario, ellos son un equipo diferente y pueden oír todas nuestras estrategias si están muy cerca nuestro Nofor: *Le susurra al oído* Dudo mucho que esos estén atentos de nuestras estrategias. Laureano: *Leyendo una revista bajo las sabanas* Catriel: *Sacándose un moco* Marcos: No puedo confiar tan fácilmente en la gente, cuando más te descuidas hacen cosas inimaginables, ¿O quieren que les recuerde mi experiencia con Out la última vez? Ponchi: Eh… *Apaga las luces* Buenas noches chicos (Al siguiente día, En el muelle...) Se ve a Duncs parado en el muelle junto al Chef y una pantalla de televisor gigante al lado, y los campistas frente a ellos. Duncs: ¡Buenos días a todos! Que bien que hayan podido venir. Como sabrán hoy será la segunda parte del primer desafío de ayer, que ahora será en equipos, y en serio querrán ganar este desafío, porque el equipo que lo haga se despedirá de su cabaña para dormir en... ¡Esto! *Presiona el botón de la TV y de muestra un casa de dos pisos de lujo* La super casa de lujo toda equipada para ganadores, y podrán tenerla hasta la fusión Todos: *Celebran* Patricia: *Estornuda* Si, moco sea Licca: Oh, parece que alguien se enfermó, te lo dije~ Patricia: Sigue q t reviento pemdeja Duncs: Antes de que vayan al desafío, quiero que conozcan a los pasantes... El es, Alejandro! Se ve a un pasante empujando cuatro jaulas con ruedas hacia donde están todos. Alejandro: Hey! que onda a todos Laureano: Oh, yo pensé que era Alejandro de Drama Total Popu: Yo que era el de DTFM asjalsjk Duncs: Pongamosle AlejandroWT AlejandroWT: No quería ese :< Duncs: Espera, falta un pasante, donde esta Ayrton? Ayrton: *Llega corriendo y se sube el cierre* Lo siento, ya está Duncs: De acuerdo… Es mejor no preguntar Caro: *Levanta la mano* ¿Para que son esas jaulas? Duncs: Ah si, en cada una de esas jaulas se encuentra uno de los competidores perdidos, en la última parte del desafío el equipo ganador elegirá a dos de ellos para su equipo además. La primera es... Nachi! *Quita la sábana de la primera jaula* Nachi: *Colgada de la jaula* Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir, ¡AUH! *nota que la están viendo* ...Holaa Popu: omg Nachiii! Nachi: Popuuu! Nachi/Popu: iiiiiiih! (Confesionario de Popu) Popu: Hemos sido mejores amigas desde que en jardín de niños hizo stripper en la mesa de David Johnson, muy divertido. Pensé que no llegaría al campamento o que la habían violado o matado, pero que bueno que esta aquí nwn (Fin del Confesionario) Duncs: El siguiente se llama... Law! *quita la sabana de la segunda jaula* Law: *jugando clash of clans en su teléfono* Hola weones Nachi: Uh, eres lindo Duncs: También tenemos a... Potato! *quita la sabana de la tercera jaula* Potato: ¡Un placer conocerlos! *se pone una peluca rubia* Ay yo a ustedes ni los juno bai. *se quita la peluca* Eh, ignorenla, es un poco pretenciosa Duncs: No es el más normal que pudimos conseguir... Y por último, el cuarto de seguro que lo recuerdan, denle la bienvenida a... Jota! *Quita la última sabana* Jota: ¡Ostia tío vaya que os he extrañado! Nofor: No, no es cierto. *Empuja la jaula de Jota al agua* (Confesionario de Nofor) Nofor: Contrario a lo que piensan no tengo nada en contra de la palmera, en realidad le tengo un mínimo aprecio, pero mejor que no lo sepan. (Fin del Confesionario) Alejandro/Ayrton: *intentando sacar la jaula de Jota del agua* Duncs: Ahora que conocen a sus futuros compañeros, hora de explicar el reto. Constará de 5 pequeños desafíos 2vs2, donde en cada uno deberán cumplir tareas comunitarias para mi beneficio o beneficios del campamento, el equipo que haya ganado más ganará el desafío. Patricia y Laureano, ustedes serán los primeros, pónganse sus trajes de baño. (En la cima del acantilado...) Duncs: ¡Bienvenidos a la primera parte! Lo que deberán hacer ambos es saltar del gran acantilado del campamento parodiando al primer desafío de DT, y sumergirse en las aguas del mar para conseguir mi anillo de graduación de oro. Quien salga primero con el obtendrá el primer punto para su equipo Laureano: Pfaff, es pan comido esto, pensé que sería más dificil Duncs: Oh, ¿Eso crees? Se ve a los 3 dentro de un helicóptero a 500 Jotas metros de altura del mar. Patricia: *Le da un zape a Laureano* Duncs: *Abre la puerta del helicóptero* Que tengan suerte Patricia: *Estornuda* Si muero hoy es tu culpa Laureano: Tranquila, no dejare que nada le pase a tu caliente cuerpo querida Patricia: Entonces ve tu primero *Lo empuja* PATRIIIBOMBAAAAA *salta de bola de cañón al agua* Laureano: *Cae al agua y sale de ella* Eso no estuvo tan mal *Nota que patricia esta por caerle encima* Oh oh Patricia: *Impacta contra el agua y crea una gran ola* Ayrton: *Caminando por la playa junto a Alejandro* No tiene nada de complicado, si quieres primero lo haces tu y luego yo Alejandro: No estoy seguro, y si alguien nos...? *Ve como una ola esta por venir* T-Tsunami? La gran ola se los lleva a ambos y saca a Laureano del agua. Patricia: *Sale del agua con el anillo* ¡Lo tengo! Duncs: ¡El primer punto es para The Kli Klox Klan! Laureano: *Se levanta de la arena desnudo* Ups, ¿Alguien ha visto que paso con mi traje de baño? Patricia: *Lo ve flotando en el agua* Ew (Fuera del Confesionario...) Duncs: Y aquí estamos en el segundo reto de este desafío. Ahora es el turno de Caro y Popu, ¿Están ansiosas? Popu: Si omg, y cuando te montas en uno por primera vez se siente taaan bien Caro: Demasiado! a mi me gusta sentir los pelitos, se sienten raros pero son taaan suaves Popu: Yo gritaba y lloraba mucho antes pero ahora grito de emoción cada vez que veo uno Caro: Uy si, los ponis son lo máximo Duncan: ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy tratando de explicar el desafío! ¿OK? Ok. Chef: *Les da una caja de herramientas* Caro: ¿Y esto para que? Duncs: Deberán ingeniárselas para destapar la tubería del inodoro del confesionario y encontrar mi llavero que por alguna razón esta ahí en el tanque séptico, deberán trabajar en conjunto pero la que me las traiga obtendrá un punto Popu: Pero ahí huele fuchi :c Duncs: No me importa, empiezen! Popu/Caro: *Entran corriendo al confesionario* Duncs: Mientras se toman su tiempo, vayamos a el tercer reto (En el bosque...) Duncs: *Caminando junto a Licca y Nofor* Esta será la tercera fase del desafío, ¡Una cacería en el bosque! Licca: Yay, como en cazadores de sombras Duncs: Ehm, sí, idéntico. *Les da una pistola con dardos y dos gorros de venados* Nofor: ¿Vamos a dispararnos hasta morir?. Duncs: Su trabajo será buscar a Robertito, el Oso grizzly del campamento que ha estado robando la comida de mi comedor personal y capturarlo disprandole un dardo en el trasero sin maltratarlo físicamente porque me demandan. Quien lo haga primero gana un punto y bla bla, pueden empezar ahora! Licca: *Empieza a correr y disparar dardos en todas direcciones* DIE PERRA DIE Nofor: Yo... Mejor me quedo aquí, de seguro pasa algo interesante. Duncs: Ahora, volvamos con la segunda fase. (De nuevo fuera del Confesionario, rato después...) Duncs: *Caminando hacia la cabina de Confesionario* ¿Todo bien chicas? ¿Alguna acabó? Caro: *Sale del Confesionario toda mojada y exhausta* Uf, demasiado trabajo para mi. Ah por cierto encontré tus llaves *Le da el llavero a Duncs* Duncs: Eso fue rápido, ¡Al parecer los Illuminatis confundidos ganan un punto! Popu: *Sale del confesionario* Yo me quedé reparando las tuberías, ¿Eso cuenta? Duncs: Dejame pensarlo... El excusado del confesionario sale volando de la cabina y se pierde en el horizonte. Popu: Oh, creo que me faltó una pieza Duncs: Absolutamente no. Ahora, prosigamos con la tercera fase de nuevo Nofor: *Sale corriendo del bosque* ¡Ayúdenme!. D8. *Le disparan un dardo y se desmaya* Licca: *Sale corriendo del bosque* ¿Le di al oso? :D *Ve a Nofor en el suelo* Oh... Creo que falle el blanco Duncs: Meh, mejor no perdemos más tiempo, te lo validare cono un punto Licca: ¡Yupii! Ahora si me disculpan iré a darme un chapuzon Duncs: Con esto los Illuminatis consiguen un segundo punto seguido, la siguiente ronda podría definir esto o no. ¡Continúe sintonizandonos luego de los comerciales! ---- (Un rato después, en el muelle...) Licca: *Se lanza de clavado al agua* Oh, justo lo que necesitaba Caro: *Caminando por el muelle* Hey Licca! Que casualidad encontrarte aquí Licca: Oh, holi Caro, también vienes a darte un baño? Caro: Así es, acabo de destapar un excusado y no ha sido la mejor sensación del mundo que digamos *Se quita los zapatos y blusa y se lanza al agua* Licca: Lo se, este concurso puede ser tedioso a veces, no se porque sigo viniendo Caro: A mi me parece bien, después de todo el premio es mucho dinero Licca: Creo que es de las pocas cosas buenas aquí, pero hay una fuerza siniestra detrás de todo esto... *Nadando* Es excitante pero a la vez da miedo Caro: ¡Auch! Licca: ¿Que? ¿Dije algo malo? Caro: No, es que tenia esto en mi bolsillo del short y me molesta *Saca una pulsera de oro* La encontré en el suelo del dormitorio, no se de quien será pero es lindo Licca: Creo que es el amuleto de la suerte de Manuela... Será mejor que no lo pierdas o se podría enojar Caro: Rayos, no lo sabía, pero tienes razón, mejor voy a... Una gaviota le arranca el amuleto de la mano y se va volando, luego un calamar gigante sale del agua, toma a la gaviota con un tentáculo y se la come. Caro: ...¿¡Que acaba de pasar!? Licca: Bienvenida a Wiki Total (Fuera de el comedor...) Duncs: Manuela, Ponchi, es su turno. La cuarta fase de la segunda parte de el desafío puede parecerles sencilla pero quizás necesiten atencion médica después de esto. Recordemos que si los illuminatis anotan otro punto automáticamente serán los ganadores del desafío, sin presiones Ponchi: *Traga saliva* Manuela: *Mira a Ponchi con cara de "Estas muerto Papu"* Duncs: Deberán entrar al comedor e intentar infiltrarse en la oficina privada de el Chef al fondo de la cocina, para así recuperar mi álbum de barajitas del mundial del 2010 firmado por Nikito Nitoko que me robó hace dias, todo esto sin hacer despertar al Chef de su siesta, porque sino les irá muuuuy mal. Preparados listos ya, ENTREN Ambos entran caminando al comedor sigilosamente, buscando donde esconderse. Manuela: *Se esconde detrás de una mesa* Ponchi: *Se esconde con Manuela* :3 Manuela: ¿Por qué no buscas otro escondite excremento de la humanidad? Ponchi: Es que no quiero estar solo... Manuela: *Rueda los ojos* Bien, necesitaré algo para que se despierte y salga de ahí... *Ve a Ponchi en posición fetal* Nah *Ve un tenedor encima de la mesa* Perfecto. *Lanza el tenedor hacia la puerta de el despacho del Chef* Chef: *Sale furioso de su oficina* ¡QUIEN SHIT ESTA AHI! Manuela: *Empuja a Ponchi a un lado de la mesa* Ponchi: ¡Oye! *Ve al Chef* je je... Chef: Grrr... *Lo toma de la ropa y lo alza* Manuela: Genial. *Sale corriendo y entra a el despacho de el Chef* A ver... Donde podrá estar... *Revisa los cajones y tras toparse con varias revistas indeseadas encuentra en álbum* ¡Si! *Se lo guarda* Chef: *Detrás de Manuela* Parece que se te perdió algo señorita Kardashian Manuela: *Traga saliva* El Chef lanza a Manuela fuera de el comedor y termina junto a Ponchi. Ponchi: Hey Duncs: *Camina hacia ambos* Al parecer no les fue tan bien Manuela: *Se levanta del suelo y se sacude* Puedes dudarlo, por que... Ponchi: *Ve que el álbum se le cae a Manuela y lo recoge* Lo tengo! Manuela: QUÉ Duncs: Y parece que Ponchi lo consiguió, congratulations Manuela: ¡Imposible, acabo de tomarlo! Duncs: Pues por lo que veo es el quien lo tiene Ponchi: *Le saca la lengua* Manuela: ¡AAAGH! Duncs: Y así es como vamos 2 puntos contra otros 2 puntos, la ronda siguiente decidirá todo. (Cerca de las montañas...) Duncs: Y... ¡Llegamos! Se ve a Duncs, Chef y los 10 participantes al frente de una cueva en la parte baja de una de las montañas. Duncs: Aquí estamos, en la cordillera Huanca, la que separa nuestro querido campamento de la sociedad. Esta cueva que tenemos al frente los llevará a la parte interna de una de las montañas donde empezará la última parte de su desafío y decidirá al ganador. Chef: *Le da unas mochilas y unas linternas a Marcos y Catriel* Duncs: Marcos, Catriel, la victoria de su equipo depende de ustedes. Deberán aventurarse en las profundidades de esta cueva para encontrar a los campistas perdidos, quien encuentre su ubicación primero podrá liberar de sus jaulas a dos de estos, los cuales formarán parte de su equipo, y así darle inmunidad a su equipo. Cuando los encuentren el Chef ira a buscarlos. ¿Preguntas? Catriel: Ehm, si, ¿En que parte de la cueva están los campistas? Manuela: *Facepalm* Duncs: Supongo que si se los digo no tendría sentido, ¿No crees? >_> Marcos: Solo no le prestes atención, empecemos con esto Duncs: Aguarda, deben tener en cuenta que allá adentro pueden haber muchas trampas que pondrán en riesgo su seguridad, y algunas sorpresas inesperadas. Por cierto tengan esto *les da dos Walkie-talkies a cada uno* uno lo tendrán ustedes y denle el otro a un miembro de su equipo, así podrán mantener la comunicación y sus compañeros los podrán ayudar de alguna forma Marcos: *Le da uno a Ponchi* Asegúrense que el otro equipo no oiga lo que les digo. Manténgase alejados de ellos Ponchi: Oki doki Catriel: Uh, yo quiero tener ambos Walkie-talkies Duncs: ¿Qué? Licca: Nada, no dijo nada *toma uno de los Walkie-talkies* Laureano: Intenta no morir allí dentro amigo Catriel: Gracias... Supongo... Duncs: Y recuerden, lo brillante los ayudará. Ahora sin mas preámbulo, pueden empezar a correr.... ¡Ahora! Ambos encienden sus linternas y se dirigen corriendo hacia dentro de la cueva. (Rato después...) Marcos: *Deja de correr y ve hacia atras* Excelente, parece que el tonto ese se perdió Ponchi: *hablando por el walkie-talkie* ¿Mark? ¿Escuchas? Mark: Oh rayos, estoy oyendo voces Ponchi: Aquí abajo plz Marcos: *Saca el walkie-tallos de su bolsillo* Ah, ya. ¿Sucede algo arriba? Ponchi: Solo quería saber si estabas bien :3 Popu: ¿Estas hablando con Mark? Dile que le mando saludos asjakdjakso Marcos: Pues parece que voy en la delantera por los momentos, no veo a Catriel por algún lado Popu: ¿Ya le dijiste? Ponchi: ¡Ahora no Popu! Popu: Malo :c Marcos: *Enfoca su linterna y nota dos túneles diferentes delante de el* Al parecer hay una encrucijada, ¿Cual túnel debería tomar? Nofor: Oye no es por apresurarte o algo por el estilo pero que ganemos o perdamos esta en tus manos. Marcos: Si si ya se. De acuerdo, tomaré el del lado izquierdo, deseenme suerte *Apaga el walkie-talkie* (Por otro lado...) Catriel: *Caminando lentamente y temblando* Brrr... Hace demasiado frío... *Toma el walkie-talkie* Torre de control, ¿me captan? Probando 1 2 3…. Licca: Oye esto es para jugar, debes contactarnos cuando necesites algo Catriel: ¿Y no quieren saber como estoy o si me pasó algo malo? Manuela: Solo nos importa ganar, si te mueres o algo es culpa tuya Catriel: ¿Qué? Manuela: Oh, dije eso en voz alta? Caro: ¡Animo Cati! Se que puedes ganar, creo en ti Catriel: Vaya, gracias :D (Confesionarios) Caro: En realidad no creía mucho en el, pero todo mi equipo me ama y espero siga así :3 ---- Manuela: Hi-Po-Crita. (Fin de los confesionarios) (Por otro lado x2...) Marcos: *Camina por el túnel y se encuentra con un callejón sin salida* ¡Oh vamos! Ponchi: ¿Sucedió algo? Marcos: Al parecer este túnel era el incorrecto, solo hay una pared al final; y me tomó hooras caminar por alli Nofor: No es cierto solo fueron como 5 minutos. Marcos: Bueno para mi fue mucho tiempo. Como sea, tendré que devolverme *Se voltea para irse pero tropieza con alguien y cae* Catriel: Ups, lo siento Marcos *le extiende su mano y sin darse cuenta se cae su Walkie-talkie* Marcos: *Rueda los ojos y se levanta solo del suelo* Ten más cuidado por donde vas, ¿No crees que la cueva es suficientemente grande como para que te cruces en mi camino? Catriel: Es que estaba perdido y te seguí, ¿Sabes donde podrían estar los campistas? Marcos: Pff, como si fuera a... *Nota que detrás de Catriel hay otro túnel más pequeño con una luz brillando dentro de el* Sabes, creo que se donde podrían estar. Solo debes devolverte por donde viniste y tomar ahora el túnel del lado derecho, de seguro por ahí es el camino Catriel: ¡Wow, muchas gracias! Tu no vienes? Marcos: Dejare que vayas primero, lo necesitas mas que yo Catriel: De acuerdo... *Se regresa hacia el tunel* Marcos: *Sonríe con mardad y recoge el Walkie-talkie de Catriel del suelo* Ahora, a ganar esa recompensa *Empieza a gatear hacia dentro del túnel más pequeño* (Fuera de la cueva...) Duncs: *Sentado en una silla de playa viendo a la TV gigante, donde se muestra el desafío* Y las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes, ¿Quien de los dos podría tener más suerte y ganar? *Susurra* Definitivamente no le apuesto a el nuevo. Manuela: Agh, ese tonto esta por perder! No entiendo como nos puede ir tan mal Laureano: Es como si tuviéramos mala suerte o algo así verdad? Manuela: ...Eso me recuerda, ¿Alguno de ustedes vio mi amuleto de oro obviamente no falso? Se me perdió luego de salir de los dormitorios Caro: Ehm, no. Licca: Si, yo tampoco. Manuela: *Mira fijamente a Laureano* Laureano: Ke Manuela: *Lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo jala hacia ella* Será mejor que lo encuentres si es que lo tienes o me las pagarás querido Laureano: ¡P-Pero si yo no tengo nada! (Confesionario de Licca) Licca: Me da un poco de lastima por el, pero no podía delatar a Caro. Además, lo encontré husmeando entre mis sostenes *se cruza de brazos* (Fin del Confesionario) (Por otro lado x3...) Marcos: *Sale del mini túnel y se encuentra con una zona llena de diamantes brillantes con una pared de rocas al final* Wow, ya entendí lo que dijo Duncs. Popu: Holii Mark, que tal todo ganamos o qué asjaksjahj Marcos: Aun no pero creo que ya estoy cerca, llegue a una sección llena de diamantes Patricia: ¡Oh, diamantes! Me encantan las joyas, tráeme algunos para frotarlos por mi cuerpo en la luna llena Ponchi: No queremos saber eso *Apaga el walkie talkie* Marcos: Bueno, mejor busco algo para derribar esa pared *Busca en su mochila y solo encuentra una bomba a punto de explotar* ¡¿QUE RAYOS?! *lanza la mochila hacia la pared de rocas* La bomba al hacer contacto con la pared explota haciendo que se muestre un nuevo sendero del otro lado. Marcos: Eso estuvo cerca. *Camina por el camino (?)* Por aquí debe ser.. *alza la voz* ¿Hola, hay alguien? Alejandro: ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! No soy de esos... Ayrton: ¿Y que? Vamos, puedo pagarte, será rápido. Marcos: Ejem Ayrton: Oh, llegó uno. Eh, síguenos *lo guían hacia más adelante donde se ven a los 4 perdidos colgados en jaulas* Alejandro: Solo debes escoger a dos de ellos, halando dos de los interruptores de el fondo Marcos: Veamos... *Voltea a las dos primeras jaulas* Jota: ¡Ostia, Mark! Soy yo, Jotin. Sácame de aquí te lo ruego Nachi: Ola puto, liberame Marcos: Nada mal... *Voltea a las dos últimas jaulas* Law: Ki onda beibi *intentando matar a una mosca* Potato: *Con una peluca rubia* ¡Oh my God, han venido por mi! ¡Escogeme please! *se quita la peluca y se pone un bigote* ¡Mamma mia Rosita, no puedes andar regalandote bambina! *Se pone la peluca de nuevo* Lo siento tío Luigi :c Ayrton: Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día (Confesionario) Marcos: Fácilmente pude haber elegido a Nachi y Jota, pero tenía otros planes... (Fin del confesionario) Marcos: ¡Bienvenidos chicos! *Jala las palancas de Law y Potato, liberandolos* Nofor: Qué. Ponchi: Khe Popu: K'' Patricia: ''Potasio (Fuera de la cueva...) Duncs: *Viendo la pantalla de TV* Si, ni yo lo crei tampoco. Pero esta vez los KKK ganan! KKK's: *No saben si festejar o enojarse* Duncs: Illuminatis, los veo en la primera eliminación. Manuela: Esto no es... Del todo malo *Sonríe* (Por otro lado x4...) Se ve a Catriel atrapado en otro callejón sin salida por un montón de rocas que cayeron producto de una avalancha. Catriel: Hooolaa... Hay alguieeen?? Marcooos?? :c Y muero de hambre... Veré que hay en la mochila *Abre la mochila y saca de ella una bomba* Oh... Rayos... (En la eliminación) Se ve a los Illuminatis sentados en la ceremonia de eliminación y los KKK a su lado sentados en la galería de maní. Duncs: Bienvenidos a la primera eliminación de todas, recuerden, tanto Potato y Law como Jota y Nachi tienen inmunidad por ser los nuevos. Recuerden que pueden dejar su voto y confesionario en la cabina detrás del comedor al norte. (Confesionarios) Jota: La última vez fui expulsado por el bastardo de Duncs y ni siquiera estaba compitiendo, pero esta vez no habrá más injusticias, ¡Será mía esta temporada! *se levanta y pega la cabeza con el techo* ---- Law: Yo vi un anuncio de esta cosa en Xshared y dije, why not? No se aun ni de que va pero la gente es coolera ---- Nachi: La gente es buena onda aquí y todo, espero pasar un excelente verano. Además, le estoy echando el ojo a ese pasante Ayrton, es liiindo ---- Popu: La Nachi me contó que le gusta ese tal Ayr, y se que los que participan en esto se vuelve pendejos pero plz esto es una exageración (Fin de Confesionarios) Duncs: Ahora creo que podemos empezar. Ya tengo 6 votos y... Esperen, que no son 7? Catriel: *Llega cubierto de tierra y con la ropa rasgada*! ¿Que ninguno oyó que me quede atrapado en los escombros?! Manuela: *Limandose las uñas* Ni notamos tu ausencia. Caro: ¿Como terminaste allí? Catriel: ¡Por el! *señala a Marcos* Marcos: Holi. Duncs: Basta! Tengo un trasero que patear. Como sea, ya no hay tiempo para otro voto, quien no reciba el iPhone de cartón esta noche se larga. Están a salvo... Jota. Nachi. Manuela. Sorpresivamente Catriel. Y Caro. Laureano/Licca: *Se miran nerviosos* Duncs: Para muchos esto no es una sorpresa, pero da igual. El último es para.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ............. ¡Licca! Duncs: Hasta la vista Laureano Manuela: ¿Qué? ¿Laureano no estaba en el otro equipo? Law: Eh, no, yo soy Lawtaro Licca: Oh, pensé que tu eras Laureano Manuela: ¿Entonces quien rayos fue eliminado? Duncs: Ejem, callense. Estoy tratando de continuar una eliminación. Laureano: ¡Espera! Yo quiero renunciar Duncs: ...No puedes renunciar, ya estas fuera Laureano: No, yo mismo decido irme voluntariamente Duncs: ¿Que no entiendes que... Bah, Chef, ya llevatelo. Chef: *Se lleva cargado a Laureano y lo coloca en el muelle* Laureano: ¿Q-Que van a hacerme? Duncs: Les presento... ¡A la patada en el Orto! *Presiona un botón y un zapato mecánico sale de la nada y patea a Laureano haciéndolo volar lejos* Laureano: ¡ME VENGARE DUNCS HUANCLEAAAAAAAN! Jota: *Se toca el trasero* Auch... Duncs: Si, seguro no desearían ser el. ¡Bien, equipo KK! Es hora de que estrenen su nueva y moderna casa; illuminatis ustedes todos se quedarán en la misma cabaña fea. (Casa de The Kli Klox Klan) Law: *Entrando con su equipaje junto a Potato* Vaya, esto es taaaan gigante, que loco. Potato: *Con una boina francesa* Oui mon ami! Es un lugag pegfecto Law: Oye no manches, conmigo no actúes raro .-. Potato: Ay, tu no eres divertido *continua caminando hacia su habitación* Se ve a los demás miembros del equipo observando a los nuevos desde lo alto de las escaleras en el segundo piso. Patricia: Que poco glamour tienen estos seres Nofor: Aun no entiendo por qué los elegiste a ellos. Marcos: Paciencia, luego verán y me lo agradecerán Ponchi: ¿Los escogiste para usarlos de relleno y eliminarlos en caso que perdamos verdad? Marcos: Oh my God Ponchi Shut up! (En las afueras del campamento...) Duncs: *Caminando junto al Chef* Otro día ha acabado y aún faltan muchos más con nuevos desafíos para torturarlos. *Voltea a la camara* El drama oficialmente ha iniciado, ¿A quienes apuestan para irse próximos? Lo descubrirán sintonizando de nuevo... WIKI... TOTAL... ¡¡CAMP WSP!! ---- ---- Bueno aquí está finalmente, luego de un mes exactamente esta el segundo episodio, lo siento por la demora pero tenía flojera xd solo espero que lo lean y comenten más que todo por favor, no quiero flopear (?) Baii. Categoría:Episodios